


Contractual Love

by Teradoration (Dragonsploosh)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Teradoration
Summary: Some mlm demon times, with a nice bit of fingering thrown in.





	Contractual Love

I don’t even need to ask any more. He does it without a second thought.

I’m still pulling off the last of my clothing but already he’s down on his knees, the weight of his body falling to his elbows, his face pressed to the floor.

“Show me more,” I say gently, and he obliges.

His sinewy black tail raises up and arches, revealing the puckered opening that he wants me to touch, needs me to sink into. It’s already twitching.

“Are you ready for me?” I ask, reaching out to drag my thumb over it.

“Yes, Master,” he gasps. He wriggles his ass enticingly, and I can hear the sound of fabric tearing as he digs his claws into the bed.

I don’t waste any more time. I don’t bother to prepare him - I’m already wet enough, pre-come oozing from the head of my cock. Besides, he likes it rough.

“Good boy,” I tell him, and I grab the base of his tail and use it to yank his ass up further, holding my dick steady with my other hand. I position myself where I need it and just before I sink into that familiar heat, I whisper just loud enough for him to hear.

“I love you.”

I hope this game of ours never ends, but sometimes I can’t help telling him things that demons don’t want to hear.

He growls at that and pushes back, forcing the head of my cock into him. I grit my teeth and thrust, because I know that’s what he wants and damn, I’d give him anything.

“Master,” he says in his gravelly voice.

“Don’t speak,” I order. He loves orders. I start to fuck him hard, still pulling on his tail, and he feels as good as ever. So tight that my foreskin is pulled right down with each shove, forcing the sensitive head to rub along his walls.

“Fuck,” I get out. I can’t help it. I feel warm and numb already, the heat pooling in my groin and making me want to go faster.

“Mmmm,” my demon moans, moving his ass in a slow circle.

“Ah, don’t do that.”

If he does that I’ll cum too quick.

“Yes, Master,” he tells me, and stops what he’s doing in favor of reaching down and touching his own dick. I can see his arm moving. I can hear the wet sounds.

I’m going to cum. With monumental effort I stop moving, digging my nails into his hips and breathing hard. My dick pulses - angry at having its orgasm cut off. Somehow I manage to back off from the edge, and I give my demon a harsh slap to his rear.

“You know that sets me off,” I groan. “Why do you always have to be such a tease?”

It was rhetorical, but he answers anyway.

“Because I love you,” he informs me. “Master,” he adds, almost as an afterthought.

I don’t know if it’s real - he’s a demon after all, maybe he can’t even feel things like that. But he still said it.

“Then turn around,” I murmur. This time, it isn’t an order - it’s a request.

My length slips free of him as he obliges. I watch him turn over, laying on his back to spread his legs for me. I can’t read his expression - red eyes glare at me, as they always do, and suddenly I’m not so sure. We’ve never done it like this.

But nothing else matters when he reaches for my hand. His claws scrape my knuckles but I hold on tight, our fingers entwined, and I move my body to enter him once more.

“I love you,” I can’t help but repeat.

He grins an evil grin.

“I love you too,” he says, before bucking his hips up and showing me exactly why we were meant to be together.


End file.
